


In your dreams

by A23NotThatActive



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, F/F, F/M, He thought Tsukki ain't real, Kuroo can't stand horror movies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima can travel dreams, Tsukki is a busy boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A23NotThatActive/pseuds/A23NotThatActive
Summary: Tsukishima regrets that he took this case...but does he really?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 12





	In your dreams

Being the owner of a cafe is already a tiring job in the day and all Tsukishima wanted to do by the end of the day is consume his strawberry shortcake, savouring the texture and heavenly flavour, at the comfort of his home, probably dozing off to a dream about dinosaurs while re-watching all the movies of Jurassic Park. But sadly ever since his ability blossomed at the tender age of 15, it shows that fate has other plans for him other than living a simple and normal life. Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he entered an ordinary looking building that is located really close to a shrine, many greetings came his way as he goes on his current goal to meet with Takeda. Stepping inside the scenery changed into something that looks like another world, the place has a lot of people bustling around and there were even some people having a duel at the lobby.

“…Who’s having nightmares about what again?”

Tsukishima felt his glasses crack from the details, being one of Karasuno’s most promising agents. It’s not as good as it sounds since it meant that he has to deal with the cases the idiots’ chickened out from. He already had to deal with three Sadako horror shows, he guesses the three were friends that watched it together, this week and now he needs to deal with a guy having the most ridiculous hairstyle he's ever seen.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, a man at the age of 26 who’s a- oh wow the CEO of Kuroo Industries. His close friends are Bokuto Kotaro, Akaashi Keiji, Kozume Kenma and Daishou Suguru, he is also engaged to Yumiko Nakamura-“

Tsukishima’s eyes trailed from the files which contains information about the man who’s been having trouble sleeping to the screen, showing what is currently happening in the man’s dreamscape, propped on the wall beside them. Blocking out the part where Takeda explains his task of defeating the “monster” that is plaguing the man which he now knows as Kuroo from getting proper sleep, he gets a feeling of familiarity with him but he dismisses it since he has more important things to worry about. Apperantly the guy watched a movie about zombie dinosaurs, which he finds really stupid, and is now running away from a horrifying bloody Pteradactyl as they speak. This was his last case for the week before he is finally able to go home and make his own dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is my first work so I'm not familiar with the format yet


End file.
